Forum:Monster Hunter creations page
I feel it would be necassary to set up a new page on thsi wiki, thuroughly dedicated to people who wish to express there imagination, whether that be through fan fiction, weapon designs, monster creations etc. I have chosen to remain anonymous for my own reasons, but I do have an account, and I am just about sick of my works being neglected and forgotten about, such entries like the Cristal Uragaan achieved massive popularity by chance and almost all great ideas are forever lost in the long list of the Monster Hunter wishlist. I suppose what I am trying to get across is that peoples creative sides needs to remain more permanent instead of being a one hit wonder, so that over time many may appreciate their works. My ideas on such a page is as follows: The page could be seperated into 3 links: 1.Fanfiction,2. Monster Hunter art,3. Monster Hunter creations. Each of these 3 links lead to a second page, with more specific subcategories for the person to click on: Such as Monster Hunter creations, clicking on it leads to 4 subcategories, 1.Monster creations, these could be redesigns or utterly new monster ideas, 2.Weapon creations, new designs for old weapons or utterly new weapons, 3. Armour creations, new armour designs or armour pieces,4. Gameplay creations, new ways of playing the game or whole new game ideas. After one of these subcategories has been selected, a list of names of wikia contributers comes up, these contributors will have added their names as a link to yet another page, that has links to all their creations, so the user can choose what to view more specifically. A voting system would be fun too, have people vote on what they like most. But also to ensure that such a page does not become forever lost, it would require a prominent position on the main page. Tell me what you think and tell Lord Loss and their lot ( The admins) about it, such amazing ideas must not be lost, we must act now before our will to create runs out entirely!!!!! You have a point. New monsters should have a section devoted to them since they require a bit more complexity than new weapon ideas or game mechanics. 19:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt You are wright a page like that should exist, I like your wish because It's something that can come true easily actually. But my creation didn't archive by chance, I thought it carefully, I made all the relative things about the monster and asked Purple for some drawings, I think that I deserve my luck (I'm not saying that you don't deserve any luck or that you don't deserve mine) but I have suffered your experience before, like with my article "New tipes of pelagus" but as I did, you should insist on your idea, if you considered it a good idea, good luck for your next monsters ideas.--Littlemilton 20:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I love this idea, thank you, guy who created this page. this wish wont be forgotten By Rindoroki Thank you for these comments, but to really leave an impression, we must get the attention of the admins, only they have the power to create such a dramatic change. Well, I can do it since I have to talk with the admins for other questions.Littlemilton 12:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) You must go to any suggestion or talk to the admin if you want this idea to come true.-Random It's what I've done, but I also asked for another subcategory for monsters, armors, gameplays and weapons that all wiki members can use in their fanfics.-- 18:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your praise and ideas, but alas this page will soon also be lost in the confines of the wish list, to be forever ignored. A message must be sent. I DID THAT Done, I've talked with Genestarwind and he is going to help me.